Typically, full scale simulation, evaluation, and/or testing is conducted in the perfection and singularity of a laboratory. Simulation may be conducted on only one structure at a time. Monitoring during testing may be rudimentary and/or the simulated structure may be disassembled or torn down after testing. For example, in an effort to improve the performance of a structure during an earthquake, a full scale building may be constructed in a university earthquake lab (indoors). The structure undergoes a simulated earthquake while forces are monitored in the structural members of the building. After the test the building is manually checked for damage. The building may be torn down and rebuilt multiple times for multiple earthquake simulations.
Industry sector focused centers of excellence are typically centered around one industry sector (e.g., energy, defense, transportation, biomedical, etc.). Testing, evaluation and/or certification occurring in these research environments is normally not cross disciplinary, typically occurs in a pristine lab environment, and is not conducted at full scale.
Full scale structural simulation outside a laboratory setting is often for the purpose of television/film production. Structures for television/film production are built to simulate common settings such as a home, an office, a school, and/or other settings. However, structures built for television/film production are only partial structures and do not comprise a full simulation of an actual structure. For example, a structure may have no exterior walls, a structure may contain no working appliances, a structure may not be connected to plumbing, etc. Also, structures built for television/film production are not monitored for experimental reasons. They do not contain sensors, wiring, processors, and/or other equipment for monitoring performance of the structure during simulation.
Full scale structural simulation may also be used by the military for training purposes. Structures built for training purposes are typically only partial structures and do not comprise full simulation of an actual structure. Often the structures are a façade, and/or exterior walls only and contain no interior detail. If a simulated structure is monitored by the military, it is typically monitored for the performance of military, not the performance of structure.